dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Manual of Focus
} |name = Manual of Focus |icon = Manual of Focus.png |description = This hefty tome, forbidden by the Chantry, contains the life lessons of the wisest, strongest, and bravest of the elves of the Dales. |type = Tome |value = 060000 |location = Herren (Vigil's Keep) |item_id = gxa_im_tome_unlearning |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Manual of Focus is a tome in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. These tomes will respecialize the Warden-Commander or a companion when used, effectively allowing for manual re-leveling and stat re-distribution from level 1. To use the manual, access it from your radial menu, on the potions tab. The tome is consumed upon use and there is no limit to the number of tomes a character can use. Acquisition * Sold by Herren at Vigil's Keep for . Notes * Imported characters who gained attribute points via the free attribute points exploit will lose all the additional attribute points after using the Manual of Focus. * The Manual of Focus can be exploited to quickly gain all talent and spell-based Completionist Achievements (PC only): Save the game before using the manual, use it on your main character, then spend sufficient talent points to learn all talents/spells from one of the groups that you have not yet gained the achievements for, reload and repeat. * While any manual of focus will carry over to the Golems of Amgarrak DLC, when importing a character to Witch Hunt all manuals are lost. However, one Memoirs of the First Wardens is given to the Warden in Witch Hunt. Bugs * Some imported characters with over 99 attribute points may experience a maximum limit of 99 attribute points that can be reclaimed by the tome. If you've earned higher than 99, some points will be lost. e.g. An imported level 24 mage after using every tome from Origins can start Awakening with 105 extra attribute points, 10 skill points, and 33 spells. After using a Manual of Focus, this can change to 99 attribute points, 11 skill points, and 33 spell points to spend. (This bug does not appear to exist on the disc version of the 360 game.) * Using a Manual of Focus while a shield is equipped may cause erratic behaviour with the shield afterward. It may disappear or appear upside down at irregular times. A possible fix is to remove all gear before using the tome or apply a new heraldry. * Skill Point recalculation seems to be incorrect for characters imported from Origins. Every time a Manual of Focus is used on the imported character it will award an additional skill point. It works with both the Warden and companions. With newly created Orlesian Grey Warden characters the recalculation was correct. It might have something to do with preselected skills, as newly created Wardens and party members only have one preselected skill, while the imported Warden has two (e.g. in case of a Dwarven Noble warrior 2 levels of combat training are preselected, while an Orlesian Grey Warden mage only has 1 level of herbalism preselected). * If the Manual of Focus is used several times it is possible to gain an additional skill and talent point every time. * Using the Manual of Focus while wearing some items that grant attribute bonuses can cause these bonuses to be added to the character's attributes permanently, i.e. the attribute bonuses will remain, even though the items are no longer equipped. Category:Dragon Age: Origins tomes